Lettres à Tom Jedusor
by ElishaJ
Summary: "Elle ouvrit la caisse. Tout au fond, quelques dizaines de lettres étaient rassemblées en paquets." Sarah Martin n'imaginait pas, alors qu'elle écrivait ces lettres à Tom, que son meilleur ami deviendrait le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Le mage noir le plus dangereux, Lord Voldemort.


**Chapitre 1 : Année 1937**

Devant un large bâtiment carré, plutôt sinistre, se tenait une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. De taille moyenne, mince, elle levait la tête avec autorité. Tout en elle clamait la fierté. Son menton pointu, en avant, ses lèvres fines pincées, le regard droit. Personne n'aurait pu se douter à quel point revenir à cet endroit la terrifiait. L'Orphelinat Wood. Trop de souvenirs étaient attachés à cet établissement.

Elle secoua la cloche accrochée au portail de fer forgé. La porte de l'orphelinat s'ouvrit bruyamment, et une jeune employée s'approcha.

-Mrs Martin ?

-C'est moi.

-Enchantée. Je suis Adèle.

L'invitant à la suivre, la jeune femme la fit traverser une cour jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment.

Elle paraissait mal à l'aise.

-Mrs Cole ne pourra pas vous voir. Elle est en rendez-vous.

-Je comprends, répondit Mrs Martin sans se départir de son calme.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous veniez chercher les affaires de…

-C'est cela. On m'a dit que malgré les années, il restait quelques objets.

-Et bien… Habituellement, nous jetons les affaires personnelles au départ de son propriétaire s'il ne les prend pas. Mais dans ce cas… Personne n'a osé s'en occuper.

-Je comprends, répéta son interlocutrice.

Les deux femmes continuèrent à marcher en silence. Arrivées à une vieille porte, elles s'arrêtèrent et Adèle sortit une clé de sa poche.

-Mrs Cole… Elle m'a dit que vous étiez une ancienne pensionnaire.

-C'est exact.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus, l'employée s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. La pièce, poussiéreuse, était faiblement éclairée par une ampoule nue. Des étagères remplies de toutes sortes de choses se succédaient autour d'étroites allées.

-Rayon 3, rangée B4… C'est ici.

Adèle souleva une large boîte, et alla la poser sur une minuscule table ronde, de l'autre côté de la salle.

-Vous voulez que je…

-Ca ira, la coupa sèchement Mrs Martin.

Elle ouvrit la caisse. Tout au fond, quelques dizaines de lettres étaient rassemblées en paquets. Classées par années, elle remarqua rapidement qu'il en manquait. Mais la plupart était là. Mrs Martin s'assit sur l'unique chaise en soupirant. Tant de souvenirs remontaient en elle. Des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré enfouir au plus profond de son cœur. Mais elle en avait besoin, en un sens. Besoin de réveiller sa mémoire. Pour aller de l'avant. Pour le retrouver.

Derrière elle, Adèle quitta les archives pour la laisser seule. Elle n'était pas rassurée, en sa présence. En Angleterre, ces temps-ci, il fallait être prudent et elle avait comme une prémonition. Que cette femme si étrange, ancienne résidente de l'orphelinat, vienne de France pour réclamer les vieilles affaires d'un orphelin parti depuis des dizaines d'années et que personne n'avait osé toucher, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

_Orphelinat Wood, Londres, Angleterre_

_3 septembre 1937_

_Cher Tom,_

_Ca ne fait même pas une semaine que tu es parti, et je t'écris déjà ! Mais l'orphelinat est bien triste quand tu n'es pas ici. Billy Stubbs est devenu insupportable depuis que tu es à l'école. Tu as de la chance, tu sais. Moi je n'irai jamais à Poudlard. Et pourtant, je fais les mêmes choses que toi ! Encore que… t'es plus fort que moi, comme toujours._

_J'espère que tu vas me raconter tout ce que tu vas faire, Tom. Alors écris-moi, vite !_

_Tu me manques,_

_Sarah._

_PS : Je ne sais pas comment tu vas me répondre, puisque là où tu es, j'imagine qu'il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de Postes ! _

_Rue de Rennes, Paris, France_

_19 septembre 1937_

_Cher Tom, _

_Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé ! Comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué (je sais parfaitement que tu es supérieurement intelligent à beaucoup d'autres personnes), je ne t'écris pas de l'Orphelinat. Il y a quelques jours, une dame est venue me chercher. Elle s'appelait Madame Martin. Elle assurait à Mrs Cole qu'elle voulait m'adopter. M'adopter, moi ! Tu te rends compte ? En fait, c'est une sorcière, elle aussi, mais je n'irai pas à Poudlard, parce que Madame Martin est française et elle m'a dit qu'il y avait aussi une école de magie là-bas. Mais je continuerai à t'écrire, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, ça sera plus facile de s'envoyer des lettres, maintenant, puisque je vais avoir mon propre hibou, Lord. Tu t'en doutes surement, j'ai trouvé le nom moi-même._

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre, et je suis heureuse que tu te plaises dans ton collège. Je sais que tu n'es pas de nature sociable (après tout, j'ai été ta seule amie pendant toute ta vie !), mais fais des efforts, tu verras, un vrai ami, c'est quelque chose de précieux !_

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Sarah._

_Ecole Beauxbâtons, France_

_11 octobre 1937._

_Cher Tom, _

_Comme je le pensais, Beauxbâtons, l'école de sorcellerie où j'étudie, est géniale ! Je sais bien que tu n'apprécies pas lorsque je parle de cette façon (langage trop familier, sans doute), mais il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour qualifier ce lieu. C'est un immense palais dans le sud de la France. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en dire plus, mais tu comprendras, j'en suis sûre. Son emplacement exact est secret, comme celui de Poudlard ou de Durmstrang. J'ai même gouté la bouillabaisse, dont le nom est tout sauf encourageant, et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que l'on peut le penser._

_Je vois que malgré mes recommandations, tu n'as pas vraiment essayé de t'intégrer aux élèves de Poudlard. Tu es vraiment têtu ! Ce n'est pas en étant « gentil » avec tes professeurs que tu vas te trouver une petite amie ! _

_J'ai cherché le plus de choses possibles à propos de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas facile car ils ont beaucoup de secrets j'ai l'impression ! Mais j'ai fini par trouver des informations sur les Maisons. Tu m'as dit que tu étais à Serpentard. J'avoue que ça ne m'étonne pas ! Tu es malin, intelligent, et tu arrives toujours à tes fins !_

_Réponds vite,_

_Sarah._

_Ecole Beauxbâtons, France_

_2 novembre 1937._

_Cher Tom,_

_Quand j'ai reçu ta lettre, j'ai eu du mal à croire ce que tu avais écris ! Comment ça, tu n'as pas l'intention d'avoir une petite amie ! Tom ! Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Surtout que je suis sûre que dans quelques années, les filles te tomberont dans les bras. Tu es beau garçon quand tu souris. D'ailleurs, tu devrais le faire plus souvent._

_Je suis quand même heureuse de savoir que tes cours se passent bien. Les miens aussi. Vous avez des cours de Défenses Contre Les Force Du Mal ? Quelle chance ! J'aimerai tellement apprendre, moi aussi, à me défendre contre ceux qui utilisent la Magie Noire ! Tu nous vois, dans 10 ans, dans le métier d'Aurors ? Pourchasser le Mal ? Si tu savais à quel point j'en rêve ! Allez, je vais me dépêcher de t'envoyer cette lettre avant que quelqu'un découvre que je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Je ne suis pas sûre que beaucoup de personnes comprendraient pourquoi je sors de mon dortoir au beau milieu de la nuit, dans le seul et unique but d'écrire un mot à un ami qui habite si loin d'ici. C'est vrai, après tout, pourquoi je ne l'écris pas pendant la journée ? Je sais que tu te poses la question. Je te connais trop bien. La réponse est simple : l'inspiration ne me vient que dans le noir. _

_Tu me manques,_

_Sarah._

_Ecole Beauxbâtons, France_

_30 décembre 1937._

_Cher Tom, _

_Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi. A la fin du mois de novembre, nous avons eu bal d'Halloween. Je crois que le décor t'aurait plu ! Il y avait des citrouilles dans toute la salle où nous prenons les repas. Mais peut-être que vous l'avez fêté aussi. Tu ne m'en as pas parlé, dans ta dernière lettre. _

_Il fait vraiment froid, maintenant, dehors. Avant-hier, il a même neigé ! Dans le sud de la France ! C'était magnifique. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu voies ça, un jour, Beauxbâtons sous un manteau blanc. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment d'être mélancolique, n'est-ce pas ?_

_J'ai bien reçu le cadeau de Noël que tu m'as envoyé. Un magnifique cache-oreille ! A croire que tu savais qu'il neigerait bientôt. Tes friandises sont délicieuses, malgré tout ce que mes amis m'ont dit à propos de la nourriture anglaise ! Puisque Lord est revenu à temps pour que je puisse envoyer cette lettre, j'en déduis que tu as bien eu mon paquet. Je m'excuse encore de ne pas avoir mis un mot dedans. Autre que « Joyeux Noël », je veux dire !_

_J'en viens même à oublier le sujet premier de ce courrier. Joyeux Anniversaire ! Je sais bien que j'ai un jour d'avance, mais je pense que Lord ne te trouvera pas avant demain. Et je sais aussi que tu n'aimes pas qu'on célèbre ton anniversaire, donc j'imagine qu'aucun de tes camarades de classe ne te le souhaitera. _

_Je joins donc à la lettre un autre cadeau qui te plaira peut-être._

_Bonne année, bonne santé, meilleurs vœux et fais de beaux rêves,_

_Sarah._


End file.
